


Honey Dew

by OrangeVanilla



Series: I Belong to You [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Collars, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Panties, Punishment, Stiletto Heels, Subspace, Teasing, but sexy punishment, i love this shit, lawyer!chris, princess!sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeVanilla/pseuds/OrangeVanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is sat in Chris’s expensive leather chair when he finds him in the office, glittery stiletto clad feet resting on his fifty thousand dollar oak desk. There’s a half empty glass of wine atop a pile of papers, and there’s a joint in one of his manicured hands, a pink marshmallow in the other. He’s wearing his most expensive silk robe, and it rests perfectly over his slender shoulders. </p>
<p>“Good morning, daddy,” Sebastian purrs, tearing away at the marshmallow and leaving pink powdered sugar and sticky fluff all over his rosy lips. Chris swallows hard. All of his rage has gone to his dick. “Did you have a good sleep?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this glorious scene in The Wolf of Wall Street, and a beautiful prompt from my evanstanon

When Chris rolls over to pull Sebastian close to him, his arms meet pillows and blankets. It’s not unusual for Sebastian to wake up before Chris anymore, not now that he’s committing to morning yoga and his part time job teaching dance, but it’s a Sunday. Chris is used to cuddling with his radiant princess for hours, sharing heated kisses and lazily fucking him into the mattress before breakfast. The air is still, and the bed is cold. Sebastian’s been up for a while. 

If he was awake properly, the penny would drop. Chris came home at three in the morning yesterday, after a party at the bar close to work got out of hand. He came home almost blackout drunk and rambling about how cute one of the new secretaries was when he tried to file something, and Sebastian sat in bed for an hour waiting for Chris to be done with his awful attempts at being sexy. It’s rare that Sebastian’s patient, but he spent five hours waiting for Chris to text, and another hour filing his nails in bed while his husband effectively licked him until he passed out. 

Chris remembers this after ten minutes of rolling around under the sheets and feeling around for something to ease his pounding head. His fingers grasp at an Aspirin, and he swallows it dry before sitting up. When his eyes focus, he notices the soaking wet pile of clothes in the middle of the bedroom, a pile almost as high as the bed and very clearly made of his suits. 

Hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of tailor made suits. Chris is naked, and he’s fucking mad as hell. Sebastian’s lucky he’s not in the room, or he’d have a hand around his throat and another smacking his ass. Chris exhales loudly, gritting his teeth and pulling on a pair of boxers on his way to the en suite. He’s greeted by more suits. These ones are torn up, but they’re at least some of his less expensive ones. 

“Sebastian!” Chris calls with all the patience he can manage, hands shaking as he storms out of the bathroom and waits for a reply that doesn’t come. “My precious little _angel_ , where are you?” 

He strides past the pile of suits when he again receives no reply, opening his closet to find nothing. Nothing at all. All of his suits are fucking gone, along with his patience. “Sebastian, you fucking whore, I’m gonna wring your fucking neck,” Chris yells, the severity of his hangover forgotten as he makes his way downstairs. He’s obviously not going to murder Sebastian, he’s a fucking lawyer and that would be stupid. But he’s going to punish him ‘til Chris feels like his suits have been avenged.

The kitchen is a different kind of mess. Their most expensive bottles of wine are empty, the contents of at least one all over the counter and spilling onto the usually pristine floor. “I’m gonna fucking spank you so hard,” Chris growls, contemplating halting his search to clean up because it’s god damn expensive wine. He decides it’d be better to make Sebastian clean it up with his little pink tongue, because that would be far more satisfying. Sebastian knows how to get under Chris’s skin, but Chris knows how to make him fucking squirm. Sebastian won’t clean a dish without a fight. “My darling, your creamy little ass is gonna be so fucking red by the time I’m done. I’m gonna get a fucking wooden paddle on it for this shit.”

The living room remains untouched, most likely because Sebastian just got it carpeted a few weeks ago and he’s smart enough to not sacrifice the spotless white. Thank god for small miracles. He enters the study with the expectation of finding more suits, or maybe his desk unturned and his legal papers soaking in wine.

What he finds is Sebastian.

His _darling_ husband is sat in Chris’s expensive leather chair, glittery stiletto clad feet resting on his fifty thousand dollar oak desk. There’s a half empty glass of wine atop a pile of papers, and there’s a joint in one of his manicured hands, a pink marshmallow in the other. He’s wearing his most expensive silk robe, and it rests perfectly over his slender shoulders. 

“Good morning, daddy,” Sebastian purrs, tearing away at the marshmallow and leaving pink powdered sugar and sticky fluff all over his rosy lips. Chris swallows hard. All of his rage has gone to his dick. “Did you have a good sleep?”

“I-”

“I think you did. I think you had dreams about your new secretary, didn’t you?” Sebastian says in a sugary sweet tone, taking a drag on his joint and letting smoke pour out of his mouth like liquid. His eyes are lidded, and the dim lighting of the room makes his lashes shimmer. He’s wearing glitter. “I think you had a wet dream about your secretary while I was getting ready to go to pilates, daddy.” 

Chris is silent, stunned by how cute Sebastian can be while he’s tearing a marshmallow apart with his pearly whites. “Princess, I wouldn’t fucking dare-”

“Well, daddy, you did. You moaned right into my pillow about how you wanted to bend him over your desk and spank his ass. Do you think that’s a fair way to treat your princess?” Sebastian pouts perfectly around a mouthful of marshmallow. Chris shakes his head. They stare at each other for a while, and it’s one of those moments that Chris is reminded that Sebastian might have a penchant for wearing heels, but he’s definitely as in charge in their relationship as him. 

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m stupid when I’m drunk,” Chris says softly, groaning gently when Sebastian finishes his marshmallow and licks his sugary lips, taking another drag and settling back in Chris’s office chair. “You know you’re my world, honey, you know I worship the ground you walk on.”

Sebastian hums and watches Chris, icy blue eyes without their usual playful glimmer. Sebastian’s fucking pissed. “Do you really?” he asks, voice low and uninterested. His eyes scan over the room, over the glass of red wine perched on twenty clients’ worth of legal papers. A heeled foot twitches, and he raises an eyebrow. “Because you really hurt me, daddy. Princess doesn’t like being treated badly.”

Chris knows that look and that tone too well. Sebastian’s the type of man that you only piss off once, and then live the rest of your live with that startlingly vengeful look etched in your memory forever. The first time this happened, Chris had to buy a new car. The second time, Chris had to send Sebastian on a three week spa vacation while the house got repaired. So Chris drops to his fucking knees, ready to grovel. 

“My princess,” Chris says softly, tone smooth as velvet and full of caramel and syrup, “I’m so sorry, baby. He’s not a patch on you, angel, I swear to God.”

Sebastian cocks his head and takes his feet down from the desk. He stands from the office chair, walking around to slide to sit against the front of the desk. Those long legs spread out over the fluffy rug, creamy flesh against charcoal black fabric. Sebastian smirks, reading Chris like a book. “I know he can’t compare to me, daddy. I’m your little princess. But you said all those nasty things while you were looking for me, huh?”

Chris is desperate to crawl forward and open that silky robe, to kiss down Sebastian’s smooth skin and to open him up until he mewls like a kitten. “Daddy’s sorry, princess, he was mad. It’s just that I was headachy and all of my suits were-”

Sebastian tuts softly and takes another drag, blowing the smoke towards Chris. “Your suits are more important than your faithful little wife?” he asks, pouting until Chris drops so he’s on all fours, looking refreshingly desperate. “I don’t have filthy dreams about anyone else. I deserve better.”

Chris nods because he can’t think of doing anything else. “Yeah, princess. You deserve the world.”

“I was gonna be nice ‘til you were so mean, daddy. You hurt my feelings,” Sebastian blinks slowly, finishing his joint and setting it in the ashtray on Chris’s desk without even looking. Chris dares to crawl towards Sebastian carefully. “Princess doesn’t feel safe after you made all those mean threats.”

“Baby, I’d never do anything without your permission. You know I love you, baby, I’d do anything to please your gorgeous little body,” Chris says softly and stops when Sebastian narrows his eyes. “Princess, please don’t be so mad.”

“You’ve got me so upset, daddy. I don’t want you touching me until I say you can,” Sebastian tuts, raising an eyebrow when Chris whines softly, “and I think I’m sick of being such a nice wife.”

“My love, please,” Chris starts, huffing through his nose when Sebastian shakes his head. Chris can’t go for long without sex. It’s like his sanity. The tightness of Sebastian’s warmth around his cock is better than any drug he’s ever taken.

“I’m going to make sure you appreciate me. I’m gonna wear nothing but panties in the house, because I don’t think you’ve been paying enough attention to how good I look. Your secretary isn’t gonna give you this.”

Sebastian folds his arms over his chest, plush bottom lip sticking out as Chris once again crawls closer, desperate to scoop Seb in his arms and to just kiss him all over. “I’ll do anything, princess, if you’ll just-”

He stops mid sentence when Sebastian spreads his legs, bent at the knee and letting the robe fall open. There are certainly no panties on Sebastian at the moment. His pretty cock is half hard and glistening, and Chris almost doesn’t register the awful fake gasp Sebastian makes when he groans. “Oh goodness,” he purrs, knowing full well that Chris loves Seb’s cock almost as much as he loves pounding him. “Looks like I forgot to put ‘em on this morning.”

Chris whimpers and moves to touch, to taste, halted by a glittery gold stiletto resting on his forehead, keeping him at bay. Sebastian’s cock is a serious weakness to Chris. It’s nothing short of perfect. “Please, baby,” he whispers, resting a hand on Sebastian’s calf and massaging gently. “Please lemme touch you. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

“Daddy’s not gonna touch his princess for a very long time,” Sebastian pouts, raising a perfect eyebrow when Chris sighs gently. “Nothing but panties around the house, daddy. For a _very_ long time.”

Warm fingers trail up to Sebastian’s thigh, squeezing his smooth flesh before Chris’s hand gets batted away. “Honey,” Chris whines when Sebastian removes his foot, standing in one fluid motion and letting his robe slip to the floor. Chris rolls onto his back, sighing heavily and watching as Sebastian picks his wine glass up and swans out of the study. “Princess, I’ll buy you a new car if you let me take care of that sweet little ass!”

Sebastian stays true to his word. Three weeks pass and Sebastian throws himself into work and yoga and pilates, proceeding to come home and cook and clean in sheer lacy panties. He eats more desserts than anything else, frozen yogurt and ice cream and pudding and strawberries and cream, and he makes a point of getting himself messy whenever Chris is nearby. For someone who can rarely go twenty four hours without sex, Sebastian’s dedicated to his promise.

Chris is climbing the damn walls by the time Seb’s done punishing him. Sebastian has an easy enough time just getting off and going to sleep, but Chris is popping boners every five minutes thanks to Seb and his jiggly ass and his creamy thighs and those lips that have made a habit of wrapping around everything suggestive. Bananas, popsicles, even the damn TV remote. 

It’s Sebastian’s own body that betrays him in the end. It’s the hottest night they’ve had all month, and Chris is awake and reading about murder cases because they’re definitely not sexy. The hot summer air is settled uncomfortably, and Sebastian groans softly as he rolls over and clings to Chris like a koala. 

“Please,” he murmurs against Chris’s arm, hips twitching lightly against his thigh. Chris bites his lip and sets his file down, carefully ghosting his fingers over Sebastian’s slender waist. He swears Sebastian gets more ethereal when he’s sleeping. His lids are heavy and carrying the faint shimmer of the glitter he just adores applying every morning, and his skin is touchably smooth, not a hickey or a bruise in sight. He looks pure. “Daddy,” he purrs, pressing his face into Chris’s side and moaning like he’s back shooting porn in Russia. 

“Sweetheart,” Chris groans softly, grabbing a handful of tender flesh and massaging it. God damn, he fucking loves Seb’s thighs more than anything. Sebastian moans at his touch, still apparently asleep even with Chris manhandling him like a desperate teenager. “My princess, you need filling, huh?”

“Te rog,” Sebastian whimpers, and it does things to Chris’s cock faster than ever. No matter how long they’ve been together, the whole Romanian thing gets Chris hot every fucking time. His little European beauty queen. 

“Wake up, honey dew, come on,” Chris says gently, massaging Sebastian wherever he can reach until those pale blue eyes flutter open. Sebastian arches his back to compliment a delicate yawn, nestling his face in the crook of Chris’s neck as he allows his husband to pamper him for a while. “You were getting antsy in your sleep, baby, I didn’t wanna-”

“Wasn’t asleep,” Sebastian interjects, smirking against Chris’s skin when his hand pauses. “I wanna get drilled, daddy, I want you to fucking fill me up ‘til I can’t move without feeling all your fucking seed frothing up my little hole.”

“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , princess,” Chris moans in disbelief, pulling Sebastian impossibly close and grunting when those powerful thighs wrap around his waist. “You talk like you’re still a fucking porn star sometimes, you know that?”

“Wish you’d fuck me like I’m still in porn,” Sebastian says with a playful glint in his eye, and it settles in Chris’s stomach that Sebastian isn’t done with his punishment. One wet dream, and now he’s cursed by his own husband. “Such a nice thick cock, but you never fuck me like a real man. You never rough me up, daddy.”

“Oh, princess, you want daddy to be hard on you?” Chris hums, pushing Sebastian back against the mattress and raising an eyebrow when Sebastian whines. “You want me to fuck you ‘til you cry? You want me to tie you up and gag you and choke you?”

Sebastian wets his lips, watching as Chris tears his boxers off to reveal his cock, thick and hard and curving against his belly. “I want you to use me,” he whispers, biting his lip as Chris reaches for the bottle of lube on the night stand. “I want you to treat me like I’m nothing, daddy, please.”

Chris doesn’t answer, instead coating his fingers with just enough lube and slipping his middle and ring fingers inside Sebastian’s puckered hole with almost no resistance. He loves that Sebastian fucked himself open before bed, because it makes this so much easier. “Such a slut, aren’t you?” Chris admires as his index finger joins the other two, and Sebastian mewls at the familiar thickness beginning to surface. He’s not satisfied, though, not until Chris’s little finger pushes in and all four digits are knuckle deep and stroking his insides like Chris is petting a fucking kitten. “You love this, angel, don’t you? You love being full.”

“Daddy,” Sebastian whimpers breathlessly, clawing at the sheets when Chris’s fingertips stroke over that delicious bundle of nerves. “Please, daddy, fuck me like you hate me.” 

Chris stops in his tracks when Sebastian begs, his face full of pure lust and sin and desperation when Chris pulls his fingers out. “Oh, princess,” he starts, interrupted by Sebastian moaning softly.

“I had a wet dream and I need you to fuck it out of me,” Sebastian says softly, licking his lips when Chris squirts some lube into the palm of his hand and warms it with his breath. “I’ve been so fucking naughty, I need you to punish me. I need you to fuck me like I’m the dirtiest slut in the fucking world, like you’re the president and I’m your filthy little secret.”

Chris slicks his cock up, hissing softly as Sebastian moans high pitched and desperate. “Tell me about your dream, little bitch,” Chris grunts as Sebastian pants shallowly, hooking an ankle over Chris’s shoulder and the other around his waist. “Earn your fuck. You don’t get daddy’s cock without earning it.”

“I-... your brother,” Sebastian whispers, gasping gently as Chris starts rolling his hips and pressing the fat head against Sebastian’s hole. “Please, daddy, please-”

Chris pushes into Sebastian’s always tight heat, moaning when Sebastian trembles uncontrollably. It’s been three long weeks, and Sebastian still feels like a dream around his dick. “Come one, princess, tell me why you need this dick.”

“He was over n’he fucked me, daddy,” Sebastian whimpers, squealing when Chris bottoms out comfortably, stilling completely and waiting for Sebastian to finish recounting his wet dream about his brother. Sebastian knows exactly how to get under his skin. “He fucked me so deep, Chris, better than- _fuck_!”

Sebastian keens desperately when Chris snaps his hips back, thrusting harshly against Sebastian’s prostate and making him yelp. “You filthy little thing,” Chris grunts, ghosting a hand over Sebastian’s throat and squeezing gently. “Punishing me for having a wet dream about a secretary, and you’ve been dreaming of my brother filling you up?”

“You were watching,” Sebastian groans, twitching when Chris starts thrusting hard and deep and ruthless. “You were watching him fuck me, daddy, you couldn’t keep your eyes off.”

It’s obvious that Sebastian’s planned this. The last five times Scott’s visited, Sebastian’s made a point of clinging to him like a vine and getting drunk. And every time, Chris has fucked Sebastian into the god damn mattress after Scott leaves. It’s stupid that he gets jealous of his husband and his brother being friends, but Chris is territorial and he doesn’t fucking care.

Sebastian’s kept him sexually deprived for three weeks to make him desperate. And now he’s getting him riled up so he’ll fuck harder, deeper. Sebastian’s a smart little fuck, and Chris can hardly punish him for having a genius plan. So he does exactly as he’s expected to.

“You’re fucking disgraceful,” Chris growls, squeezing Sebastian’s throat tighter and smirking when he whimpers like a dream. “Such a fucking tease. You’ll do anything to get my attention, huh?”

“Yes, daddy,” Sebastian nods, visibly twitching when Chris ruts into him, making him sink into the soft mattress through sheer force. Chris’s thrusts are heavy and so precise it makes his head swim, and Sebastian would be lying if he said he hasn’t missed this perfect fullness, how Chris can reduce him to an animalistic state so easily. “Please, fucking use me!” 

“What makes you think you deserve that?” Chris asks, wrapping a hand around Sebastian’s stiff cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Sebastian lets out a sob, arching his back up and his hips down as Chris slams into him. “Why should I give you what you fucking want, huh, after you’ve been dreaming of my brother fucking your ass?”

Sebastian shudders as Chris strokes his thumb over his slit, letting the leg over Chris’s shoulder fall to rest comfortably against the mattress, still outstretched. “Teach me what a real man feels like,” Sebastian begs, panting softly and scratching at Chris’s shoulders when he slows his hips. “Please, please, fuck the bad outta me. Make me your perfect little princess,”

“You know what princesses go through to be perfect, huh?” Chris croons, slowing his hips to a still and pulling out, much to Sebastian’s dismay. He keeps stroking Sebastian’s length, smirking when Sebastian whimpers. 

“I’m close...” Sebastian breathes, tipping his head back and whining loudly when both of Chris’s hands leave him briefly, moving to grab his waist and hoist him up. Chris stands easily, carrying Sebastian towards the en suite. “Don’t you fucking dare!”

“Princesses get locked up, baby, don’t they?”

Sebastian yells as Chris plants him down on the bathroom floor, grabbing on to Chris’s leg and holding on for dear life as his husband tries to leave the room. “Only Disney princesses get locked up, Chris, I can be a real life one and just eat Turkish delight and drink wine!” 

“No,” Chris smirks and pries Sebastian’s hands off him, which is taken as well as expected, “you get to play Disney princess. You can wait here all night and think princessy thoughts, and I’ll come save you.”

“But I’m naked.”

“Focus on being a naturist princess.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian’s livid when he wakes up on the bathroom floor, after a night curled up in one of Chris’s Patriots shirts he found just atop the laundry hamper. The bath mat might be red and fluffy, but it offers next to no comfort. It doesn’t help that he wakes up with a significant lack of Chris, and the knowledge that he totally deserves this. He lied to make Chris fuck him a little harder. He’s never had a dirty thought about Scott in his damn life, because the man’s like Chris with extra sugar, and he’s great for parties. 

His head swims when he sits up, and the sun is pooling through the window and flooding the room, making him regret the while tiling. He stands shakily and finds a glass, pouring himself some water and sipping at it as he gains his bearings. He pouts at his face in the mirror, and his reflection pouts right back. All he wanted was sex with his husband after three weeks of teasing. Which sure, he gets why Chris might be a little forceful back, a little more high and mighty, but he’s slept in a fucking bathroom. 

The door doesn’t budge when he tries it. Sebastian has no clue what the time is, but it’s at least past sunrise. It’s a Monday, so Chris should be up and getting ready for work. Unless he’s called in sick. Or he’s already gone to work. Oh god, what if he’s gone to work? What is Sebastian’s stuck in the bathroom all day? What if he has to resort to eating soap?

Okay, he’s getting dramatic. No one’s gonna have to eat soap. Chris will probably come to him when he knocks. So naturally, he knocks the door, and he waits. He’s not greeted by pancakes and cuddles like he expects, just an overpowering silence. He’s totally gonna end up eating soap.

After waiting for fifteen minutes, Sebastian runs himself a bath, filling it with lavender bubbles and essential oils before lighting all of the candles he can find. He’s minutely aware of the house across the street having the perfect view of his naked body as he slides Chris’s shirt over his head and does some yoga while the bath fills. Half of the fun of being so high profile is teasing tabloids. The mountain pose, Sebastian has learned, is best enjoyed when naked and before a huge window.

By the time he’s finished with his morning sequence, the bathroom is full of steam. He turns the water off and slides into the bath, groaning softly as boiling hot water eases his limbs after a night curled up on the floor. He’s pretty sure princesses aren’t typically subjected to this. Sebastian’s been a pretty stellar princess in the past few years, so it’s more than a little insulting that Chris used that as a reason to lock him in the bathroom. 

If there’s anything Sebastian loves more than morning yoga, it’s bathing in lavender bubbles. He feels like the tension held in his muscles is being eased away with every deep exhale, calmness and confidence being inhaled. He guesses Chris is asleep, taking the day off. He wouldn’t leave Sebastian locked in the bathroom all day, because he’s a good husband. Plus he’s a lawyer, and he’s too smart for that. He cares about Sebastian, as much as Sebastian cares about him. 

Sebastian falls asleep in the bath. He can practically hear Chris’s worried voice in his ear when he wakes up, furrowing his eyebrows when he finds himself surrounded by a fluffy towel and in warm arms. It dawns on him that Chris’s worried voice is actually coming from above him, and he’s towelling him dry like a worried mother. “You could have drowned, princess,” Chris says softly, rubbing Sebastian’s tender skin in slow circles as he worries. The sun is still filling the room, and Chris looks so heavenly above him. His prince charming.

“Morning,” Sebastian purrs, relaxing his head against Chris’s arm and smiling giddily when Chris rolls his eyes. He can still smell familiar lavender, but it’s been joined by a different smell, something warmer, like pastry. Chris sits him up, wrapping another towel around his shaking shoulders and picking a fork up. Oh god, his prince charming made pancakes. “I... the door was...”

“I know, honey, I’m sorry. I slept through my alarms,” Chris says and guides the fork to Sebastian’s open mouth, smiling proudly when Sebastian eats the slice of pancake like he’s been starved. The tips of his hair are wet, but the rest of his head is mercifully dry. Chris would have had a heart attack if there was any inkling Sebastian could have managed to actually drown in his sleep. “I’m sorry for last night.”

Sebastian merely shakes his head, humming in approval as Chris continues feeding him. Chris’s other hand is at his neck, fingers stroking along his throat and jaw as he eats obediently. This is bliss to Sebastian. He could honestly live in this moment. “You’re trying to fatten me up, aren’t you?” he smiles, blinking slowly and keening as Chris’s fingers scratch a little under his jaw. “You totally want me all plump and cute.”

“Obviously,” Chris chuckles, clearly enjoying the moment as much as Sebastian. “I’m shocked it took you this long to figure it out, my smart little princess.”

They’re silent for a while, basking in the warm sunlight as Chris feeds Sebastian slice after slice of pancake. This has been a familiar part of their relationship for years. They both love the intimacy. “I love you,” Sebastian says as Chris sets the fork down, opting to feed Sebastian with his fingers. “Even if you locked me in the bathroom like a fucking dictator.”

Chris can’t help but grin as he feeds Sebastian the rest of his pancakes. “Princess training,” he says simply, biting his lip when Sebastian makes a point of licking his fingers with delicate little laps of his tongue. “You’ve apparently evolved into a kitten princess. You’re about as Disney as it gets.”

“Nuh uh, I’m a gay man. I’m a better princess than Disney could ever write,” Sebastian says confidently, resting his head against Chris’s broad shoulder and watching him through long lashes. “Can you take me shopping today, daddy? Your princess needs a tiara.”

The last piece of pancake meets Sebastian’s lips and he chews and swallows obediently. “Maybe later,” Chris smiles, stroking his fingers through Sebastian’s hair and carefully easing out a few tangles. “I’m gonna love you for a while. However you want, angel.”

Sebastian looks up at him like he’s just promised to buy him an island. “Can you fuck me slow?” he asks softly, grinning like Christmas when Chris nods and slides the towel from around his shoulders. It’s been a while since they had sex that felt anything other than desperate. Sure, Seb adores how Chris can pin him to a wall and drill him like a power tool, but three weeks has got him sentimental. 

“Like our honeymoon, huh?” Chris smiles, taking the words right out of Sebastian’s thoughts and making him blush and nod. “Just like that first morning after we landed in Rome. You looked so gorgeous, princess, my ring on your finger and moaning so sweetly in those silky sheets.”

Sebastian hums weakly and buries his face against Chris’s chest, curling up in his arms when he’s lifted from the bathroom floor. His wedding ring glints in the sunlight like it’s been as charmed by Chris as Sebastian. Chris had always been perfect at spoiling Sebastian in the most tasteful way, and the simple white gold wedding band is a shining example, complimenting the diamond and ruby engagement ring that still gives Sebastian butterflies. 

“You looked even better than normal,” Sebastian purrs, sprawling out when Chris sets him down in their unmade bed. It smells overwhelmingly like Chris, and it makes him keen gently as he breathes deeply and basks in sunlight and the scent of his husband. “Remember that morning you carried me to the pool and made me swim with you ‘cause the water was warm?”

Chris grins and slides his boxers off, settling beside Sebastian and pulling him close.”You complained ‘til I opened you up under the water, and then you complained when I wouldn’t let you come in the pool,” he chuckles, pressing kisses to Sebastian’s cheeks. 

“It was filtered, and it was private!”

“Too weird. I couldn’t let you taint the water with your semen.”

Sebastian snorts against Chris’s shoulder, grinning as Chris tickles his fingers along his sides. He rolls onto his back, gazing longingly at Chris and holding him in a moment of silence. They both lie there for a while, Chris’s fingers trailing wherever they care to reach, Sebastian breathing slow and letting the moment envelop him. His breath hitches when Chris rests his fingers at the nape of his neck, and they share a knowing look. 

“You want me to take care of you, princess?” Chris asks, his voice low and soft and comforting. Sebastian nods, sighing contentedly when the hand at the nape of his neck continues caressing his skin. “Relax, sweetheart. Daddy’s here.”

Sebastian does as he’s told, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing and the feeling of Chris’s hands on his body, his steady breaths and the ghost of smooth lips against his skin. It’s been a while since they’ve done this, because it’s been a while since Sebastian really needed it. He loves being powerful in their relationship. If anything, he’s got more of a say in their sex life than Chris, because he was voted European Porn Star of the Year when he was twenty, so he’s earned it. 

But god, he loves this.

He loves that Chris can take charge when Sebastian needs to bask. Three weeks without sex didn’t affect him as much as it did Chris, but casual throes of passion fuel him. Three weeks of teaching dance classes, going to yoga and pilates, and masturbating. It’s taken its toll on Sebastian’s mind. And Chris knows exactly how to treat him, where to kiss and stroke and caress. He knows the exact tone of voice, the perfect balance of gentleness and power. 

A strong hand is at his waist, kneading creamy flesh and bringing him from his thoughts, if only briefly. He flutters his eyes open, smiling faintly when they connect with Chris’s vibrant blues. “You still with me, angel?” he asks tenderly, moving his hand to Sebastian’s hip when he nods. “Do you just want me to get you off, or do you want me to-”

“Fuck me,” Sebastian whispers, swallowing hard as Chris snickers softly and presses a kiss to his throat. He shuts his eyes again once he hears the familiar pop of a cap being opened, keening as a thick finger strokes over his perineum. “Could you... could you tie me up, please?”

“Please what?” Chris asks, setting the bottle of lube on the nightstand and pushing off the bed to retrieve a few silk ties from his closet. Sebastian looks radiant on the bed, spread out and purring. 

“Please, daddy,” he says softly, smiling sweetly when the warmth of Chris’s hands returns at his wrists, wrapping soft fabric around them. He opens his eyes again to watch Chris as he carefully binds Sebastian’s wrists together and to the headboard, patient and gentle as ever. “I love you.”

“I love you too, angel,” Chris promises as Sebastian tugs experimentally at the ties, “and you’re so good, aren’t you? You’re so well behaved for daddy, you make me so proud.”

Sebastian sighs dreamily, shuddering lightly when Chris trails his fingers between his thighs, feather light and warm and welcoming. The air is still, Sebastian’s head full of nothing but Chris and his hands and his lips. He very openly loves this. There’s a pause of a few seconds before there are fingers at his lips and he opens his mouth, humming gently when he’s allowed to lick and suck at those smooth digits. He’d damn his oral fixation if he didn’t love it so much. 

He’s blissful for a while, focussed on the two fingers in his mouth and the one stroking at his hole, pushing in ever so slightly, teasing. Chris knows how to get him tingling with barely any effort. “Honey,” he says softly, those blue eyes getting a little fuzzy as Sebastian tries to focus on something that isn’t glorious sensation. Even his favourite toy can’t compare to how Chris feels. “Relax for me, baby, there’s a good kitten.”

Chris pushes a finger past Sebastian’s puckered hole as he speaks, raising an eyebrow when Sebastian still manages to roll his hips against his hand. It’s purely instinctive, his body reacting naturally to Chris, because his eyes are glistening and spacey. Chris swears he can see the whole world in those icy blue pools. He sinks a second finger in, matching the ring and middle fingers in his warm mouth, and Sebastian mewls softly. He’s always made the prettiest noises.

Sebastian’s eyes roll back as Chris’s fingers brush over his prostate, sucking hard on the fingers in his mouth and panting around them softly. Chris says something as his eyes flutter shut, and it sounds positive enough that Sebastian doesn’t clock on to the words. As long as it sounds good, he can focus on the steady thrum of pleasure. The pressure in his hole increases, and he quivers and moans when his mouth is left empty.

“Please what?” Chris asks, and Sebastian realises that he’s been chanting _please_ like a mantra. 

“Please, daddy, please fuck me,” Sebastian whimpers, jolting as Chris eases his little finger in and pushes until he’s comfortably three knuckles deep. Sebastian’s legs spread wider, thighs quivering helplessly as his prostate gets stroked forcefully. He needs to come, and he needs it soon. 

“Keep those legs nice and wide for me.” Chris says as he eases his fingers out, tutting as Sebastian makes a noise of complaint. “Stay relaxed, baby. I want you to close your eyes and focus on your breathing. Can you do that for me, my good little kitten?”

Sebastian nods and does as he’s told like its second nature, a deep feeling of pleasure pooling in his belly as he follows his orders, followed by wave upon wave of calm. He waits for what could be hours for Chris’s hands to return, blanking out every so often and just thinking about the fluffy blankets around him, the soft mattress beneath him, the smell of Chris in the air that’s good enough for him to want to open him mouth and just taste.

When the feeling of cool leather and frozen steel hits his throat, Sebastian’s breath hitches and his mind floats. Chris’s hands are there, fastening it carefully, but it’s been so long since he’s felt this good that it’s impossible for him to hold back a sob. He’s missed this collar. A soft shush comes from the left, and it echoes and fills Sebastian’s head. His hair is petted. The sob is followed by a soft mewl.

“I’m so proud,” Chris says, his voice warm and full of praise. Sebastian feels like his insides consist of syrup and butterflies, thick and sugary and fluttering with every thought of how he can earn more petting, more praise from Chris. This is better than that acid trip Sebastian had when he was nineteen. This is that acid trip on another acid trip, with more heavy petting. “You’re good as gold for me, aren’t you? My sweet little kitten, so well behaved.”

Sebastian tries to say yes, but all that spills from his mouth is a soft whimper. His thighs are still trembling, and he lets out a little peep when Chris gets on top of him, two fingers at his chin and tilting his head up. “Open those eyes, sweet. Let daddy see you.”

Chris is a sight to behold, even through Sebastian’s fuzzy vision. He gasps softly as he drinks Sebastian in, plush lips and hazy eyes and an expression that tells a thousand words about pleasure. He moves to line himself up, smiling when Sebastian’s legs spread wider, tipping his head back against the pillow to bare his throat. Smooth black leather against creamy flesh. He’s seen this sight countless times, but every time it takes his breath away. 

As Chris eases the thick tip of his cock past the rim of Sebastian’s heat, they both let out a desperate moan. Sebastian digs his nails into his palms, arching desperately to be filled more as Chris moves his hips in achingly small thrusts. A hand at his hip stills his movements, and he can’t help but gasp as Chris thrusts in fully. “Eyes on me, precious,” Chris grunts when Sebastian’s eyes roll back, closing a hand around his throat and pressing the cool metal ring against his Adam’s apple. 

“Ah,” Sebastian whines as he struggles to keep his eyes open and focused. Chris grips one of his legs and moves it over his shoulder, humming softly as Sebastian does the same with the other leg instinctively. “F-fuck, please!” 

“How d’you want me to fuck you, princess?” Chris asks, rolling his hips against the plush of Sebastian’s ass and pressing a kiss to Sebastian’s jaw. 

“Fuck, just stay there for a sec, please,” Sebastian whines softly, shuddering with every slight shift of Chris’s hips as he gets used to the fullness in his ass. Chris glides his free hand over Sebastian’s waist and hips in an attempt to ease him further, the both of them moaning as Sebastian pushes his hips back and squeezes experimentally. “Okay, I think I’m okay for you to go.”

“Tell me if it’s too much, yeah babe?” Chris croons as he pulls his hips back, groaning low in his throat at the delicious heat of Sebastian around his dick. Sebastian looks like a dream, long lashes and lidded eyes and perfect pouty lips, and he makes the most gorgeous noise as Chris starts fucking into him slowly, working at a lazy rhythm with enough power in his thrusts to make Sebastian keen lightly. “You like this, kitten? You like this cock?”

“Yes, daddy, so good,” Sebastian manages through a moan, after a particularly forceful thrust makes him arch his back up. Chris lets out a groan as he speeds up, nipping at Sebastian’s collarbone and grunting at the roll of his hips. Nails dig into skin, leaving fleshy crescent moons as a temporary reminder of their passionate encounter.

“You’re such a good little wife,” Chris says softly as he pulls Sebastian’s hips down in time with a thrust of his hips, revelling in the satisfied groan that meets his action. The hand on Sebastian’s hip moves to curl around the younger’s cock, pumping slow and heavy. “Aren’t you so good for me, huh? You make daddy so proud.”

Sebastian whimpers breathlessly and nudges his hips lightly in response, shuddering as Chris angles his hips and starts ploughing into Sebastian. He can’t help the startled moan that leaves his mouth as the tip of Chris’s cock strokes over his prostate, making him twitch more and more with each heavy thrust. His eyes flutter closed as the pressure around his throat increases, making him gasp a little each time he has to breathe.

When Chris says something against Sebastian’s ear, it sounds like a low thrum rather than words. His eyes water as Chris’s hand squeezes his base, whimpering softly as he feels an orgasm fast approaching. “Daddy, I...” he whines, shuddering as he tries to hold back from coming until he’s given permission. He wails when Chris thumbs over his slit, seeing stars. 

“Come for me, angel,” Chris whispers, hissing softly as Sebastian does exactly as he’s told, yelping lightly as his hips roll down and he clenches around Chris’s thickness. His hand speeds up around Sebastian’s cock, coaxing sweet little moans from him as he spills over Chris’s fist, coating his flat stomach. “Fuck, honey, you’re so good,”

“Daddy,” Sebastian mewls, falling slack against the mattress and letting out breathy moans as Chris nears his peak. “Please, daddy, breed me. Make me yours...”

Chris stills his hips as he comes hard, shuddering heavily and panting as he spills inside Sebastian’s still contracting heat. “Mine,” he murmurs against Sebastian’s throat, biting at the smooth flesh and revelling in the feeling around his dick before he pulls out.

Sebastian’s in a state of pure bliss. All he feels is the warmth of Chris on top of him, the delicious feeling in his ass, the warm fullness of Chris’s seed. The hand at this throat is stroking his flesh softly, another hand petting his side. He feels like he’s floating. Eventually, his throat is left alone in exchange for his hair, stroking and scratching and petting, coaxing little purrs from somewhere in his still waking mind. 

His wrists are released from the tie above his head, and those hands start working at rubbing his shoulders, easing the faint stiffness as his arms lower. Everything feels like it’s in slow motion, but Sebastian knows that everything feels so _good_ , his whole body tingling with every slight touch. 

When he comes to, Chris is pressing soft kisses to his jaw and rubbing his sides tenderly. The room is startlingly bright when he opens his eyes, making him whimper gently. “Hey, princess. You back with me?” Chris asks gently, warm and safe and strong beside him. Sebastian nods slowly, curling up close to Chris and purring softly when strong arms wrap tighter around his trembling frame. He feels like his whole body is on vibrate. “One to ten, baby, how are you feeling?”

“Fifty eight,” Sebastian smiles giddily, pleasure washing over him in waves when Chris chuckles against his hair. “I love you, I love you. Do you love me?”

“Yes, darling, I love you.” Chris assures him, rubbing small circles into the small of Sebastian’s back as he shudders lightly. “Are you cold?”

“Am I good?”

Chris bites his lip and nods, pulling the quilt over Sebastian to combat his quivering. “You’re so good, princess, you’re amazing,” he smiles, holding Sebastian close when he hums softly. “Do you want me to clean you up, or-”

“I need ice cream,” Sebastian says softly, smiling softly as Chris chuckles. “Can we go out for ice cream? I still wanna go shopping.”

“Sweetheart, of course we can. You have yoga later, right?”

Sebastian shakes his head, blinking slowly and rolling onto his back when he starts getting too hot under the quilt. “Not gonna go. I wanna spend the day with you, I wanna go shopping and go out for ice cream and then go get dinner and then I want you to fuck me to sleep.”

“Anything for you, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> submissive princess sebastian is my JAM

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes some of the tags are for the next chapter but there might be more added because i'm not quite finished writing good ol' part two  
> just let it be known that seb is gonna get maaajorly subby in the next chapter *rubs my hands with glee*
> 
> and as per usual, my tumblr is [buckys--plums](buckys--plums.tumblr.com), feel free to pop by and give me some sin!!


End file.
